A Pair of StarCrossed Lovers
by Goddess of Cliffhangers
Summary: Two forbidden loves. A controlling parent. A tragic mistake. Can love blossom when the heart is otherwise engaged?
1. A Secret Promise OR Without Her Blessing

As promised, the long awaited second Persephone-Hades story. As you might be able to tell from the beginning, this one is going to be a little different. And no, the man in the first chapter is not Hades.

xxxxx

Oh, and don't forget to enter my CONTEST. More information on my profile.

xxxxx

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

"I must go," Persephone said insistently, drawing away from him. "She'll be looking for me."

His beautiful face grew harsh and distant for a moment before he pulled her back into his arms. "She's always looking for you. Hiding you. Limiting you."

She lifted a hand to caress his smooth cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I know, darling, but what can I do?" Her eyes pleaded with heart-wrenching eloquence but this time he would not be swayed.

"You could leave. Free yourself of her. Marry me," he urged with quiet intensity, before capturing her lips in a masterful kiss that left her overwhelmed with the force of his passion and violent emotions.

Persephone tasted his turmoil and anger at being apart from her. Once more she felt the resentment she tried so hard to subdue bubbling up within her. He was of course, right. Her mother would do everything in her power to keep Persephone away from the world. The gods were accused of living hedonistic lives of self-indulgence, but wasn't she a goddess? If so, why did she spend her nights alone in her room? Didn't she wield power? If so, why did it seem like her existence was so out of her control?

She tore herself away from him with difficulty. "I cannot. You _know_ I cannot. I will never be able to marry you without her blessing."

Before she could turn to go he stood and drew her close again. "I cannot spend an eternity without you. It is too much, don't ask it of me," he whispered against her forehead.

Persephone could feel her unshed tears burning the back of her throat when he pressed something into her hand.

"Take it. Please. Don't argue," he said quietly, his voice reflecting that he had once more resigned himself to their fate.

She clenched her hand tightly around the object and fled, the taste and feel of him imprinted on her flesh. She sometimes wondered how her mother could fail to see the signs. But then, Demeter wasn't interested in seeing them.

It was only when she was safely in her room, locked away for the night, that her unclenched her hand and let her tears flow. He had given her a ring. A promise.

xxxxx

How soon would you like me to update?

Every week? Every month?

Well, I like reviews. :)  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>Much love, Cat


	2. A Respectable Distance OR Uncle Hades

Note: I'm writing under the assumption that begonias don't need too much sunlight to grow. I spent about 2 minutes Googling this so I'm sorry if that's incorrect. Just go with it.

xxxxx

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

He watched as Persephone re-entered the ballroom only to quickly rush out into the gardens. Their eyes had only met for a moment but the soft blue orbs were puffy and rimmed with red and she was clearly upset. He had never wanted to vent his frustration so badly. Her world was in turmoil and he was powerless, forced to stay a respectable distance away so as to avoid suspicion. He sipped his wine, and felt the sweet liquid turn to dust as it slid down his throat. He wanted to hold her, to take her away from all this so she would never have to feel this way again. When you loved someone you would do everything in your power to make them happy.

…Which was clearly not the philosophy of the haughty woman who walked into the ballroom moments later, patting stray hairs into place and looking so composed one would never guess she was the cause of her daughter fleeing the room in tears. His flower would soon wilt under her harsh cultivation. He had to do something to save her.

xxxxx

She wasn't usually such a watering pot. Everyone always described her as a happy, cheerful girl. But no one ever heard the things her mother said to her when they were alone. She pressed a hand to her lips to stifle a scream as her chest constricted and her eyes burned trying to hold back any more tears. _"Go collect yourself, Persephone. Such behavior is unseemly. I knew the stress of this event would be too much for you. We should have stayed at home. But while we are here, I expect you to conduct yourself with dignity."_

_Dignity._ She could have laughed if she weren't so miserable. How she carry herself as a person worthy of honor and respect when she was given none by the person who mattered most? No, that was incorrect. _He_ loved her and respected her. It was Demeter who confused care with possessiveness. Sometimes she wondered if her mother had ever really loved her, or if she had simply wanted someone she could control and force to love her unconditionally. But while she sympathized with her mother's heartbreak, she had no desire to become like her. _Her_ heart was not jaded. It was crying out the name of the man she loved.

"You seem too solemn and mature to be the little girl who once presented me with very own begonia," a deep voice beside her gently teased.

"Uncle Hades!" she cried, wiping her eyes and throwing herself into his arms as she had when she was a girl. They had always been fond of each other, the recluses of the pantheon for their own reasons. As a beautiful child with a mass of golden curls she had never been intimidated by the tall, quiet man she had been informed was her uncle. Even when she found out where he lived, she had only felt sad that he was unable to see the sun.

"I remember. I brought you a bouquet of fresh wildflowers and you told me that nothing of the mortal realm could blossom or grow in the Underworld and that even the plants in Elysium were enchanted plants of the Underworld. So I brought you a potted begonia because it can grow without much light," she said with a bright smile.

He returned her smile. "So who has made my kindest niece cry? Point him out and he shall answer to me," he said, only half joking.

"It isn't like that, uncle. That is… I just…" Persephone was finding it difficult to speak and hold back tears at the same time. Yet she felt if she were to give into the impulse she might never stop and she couldn't risk endangering her lover with their secret, not even with her uncle, whom she trusted wholeheartedly.

"It's Demeter, isn't it?" he concluded, cupping her chin gently so she would meet his gaze. She had to tilt her head far back, as he was incredibly tall, even for a god. Looking into her watery blue eyes, for a moment they melted away and another set of heartbroken eyes stared back in their place. Hades closed his eyes and the memory receded. He gently kissed Persephone on the forehead. "I will always be here for you," he said quietly as he dried her eyes and then led her back into the ballroom.

xxxxx

I'm feeling inspired by this story. It could very well be a weekly or monthly update. It's all up to you.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	3. The Necessity of Concealment

Is it too much? It's too much. Sorry, I'm in one of those moods. I tried to make it more urgent and sexy but it's difficult to fight against your own writing style. I tried to make it a little messy by muddling point of view until it became a mix of sensation and emotion. I hope you like it anyway.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

(And yes, I've realized we're clearly past the possibility of a weekly update. MCAT prep is killing me and I always struggle with these M-rated chapters. I'm still considering a monthly update or something similar though.)

xxxxx

**Reading Note:** The water lily and the pomegranate are sacred to the goddess he is with. I couldn't find a definite answer on what water lilies smell like so I kind of threw all my google searches together.

xxxxx

Her urgency seemed to seep into him, through the sweat-dampened pores of entangled limbs and the fervency of heated kisses. She was his first and last love. They had been exchanging heated glances and increasingly less subtle signals of desire all night; a foolish display of weakness when they were well aware that their next clandestine meeting wasn't scheduled for almost another month. They had spent years in this pattern of longing and denial but for some reason it was becoming more difficult to maintain. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, as if he were trying to drug himself with her scent. Richer and headier than any wine yet never stale. Her intrinsic virtue seemed to preserve her innocence, as the rain cleansed the land of what sought to soil and corrupt.

Another pang of desire escaped her as a shaky sigh. Even after all these years he never failed to steal her breath with his open-mouthed kisses and the warm rasp of his tongue over the most sensitive parts of her body. He elevated her to a place than felt more than real, truer, more vibrant, yet so transcendental she couldn't help but fear it was another dream. She pressed herself to him more closely, running her hands over the solid musculature of his form as though seeking assurance. She savored the salt of his skin and the gentle glide of his lips even as the hollow ache grew unbearably heavy.

He felt her hands turn to claws, grasping, pleading as he covered her body to soothe, however briefly, the endless ache that echoed within them both. She seemed to melt as he entered her, her flesh surrendering to the force of their mutual desire. Her arms fell away from his body, allowing him to set a steady, driving rhythm before her hands tentatively alighted on the broad expanse of his shoulders. With her unconscious magic she banished the demons that snapped at his heels, threatening to overwhelm the man he had once been. He craved her with an intensity that went beyond physical need. It was only with her love and faith that he held back the anger and sadness his brother hoped would overtake him.

They whispered of love and longing and regret to each other as their passion rose, the words both new and achingly familiar. No one would have recognized these secret selves they retained for one another. The cold, distant reserve that seemed to characterize them both fell away in each other's presence, as surely as their ability to restrain the mutual need. Lips clung and hands wandered, leaving invisible imprints of possession on the straining bodies. She gasped as the tension started to wrack her form, her senses spinning under the influence of his mercifully relentless stimulation.

"Hades!" He heard her broken cry with all the intensity of a scream, though it had only been a sobbed confession divulged in a heated breath. Pushing aside his resentment of the necessity of concealment, he fastened his lips to hers, accepting her gasps of pleasure like tribute to their long-suppressed love. He offered his own quiet groan as the renewed tightening of her body drove him to momentary completion.

xxxxx

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	4. Caged Bird

Hello, loves! Sorry this has taken so long. I know I was very motivated at first but I had a completely different idea for this chapter and then that seemed wrong after the last chapter. Also, I've been distracted by studying and other writing projects. Then when I started writing I began to obsess over whether I was getting a little too dark with this chapter but I decided you could handle it. With all that nonsense as a preface, I do hope you like it and…

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

Oh, and I'm still dropping hints about his identity.

xxxxx

She felt like a caged bird, alternately seething with anger or sunken in resigned despair, occasionally flapping her wings futilely. Her throat was dry and her mouth tasted like the bottom of a well. When they had arrived home, Demeter had given into her pleas for a reprieve but had pressed one of her sleeping draughts into her hands. Too tired, and honestly too susceptible to allure of a dreamless sleep, she had let the slightly sweet, smoky liquid slide down her throat as her mother watched. She tilted her head slightly to look out the window. From the position of the sun, it was mid-afternoon. She had almost slept the entire day away and even now she could feel herself beginning to drift off again. Her mother was making her potions stronger.

Persephone was shocked at how little she cared. He was right. She was becoming too complacent. Too compliant. Too complicit in a plot she wanted no part of. She closed her eyes and pictured his face, gentle blue eyes filled with love…and concern. She willed herself to get out of bed and walk over to her bookshelf. Instead of reaching up to take one of the calfskin-bound volumes off the shelves she gave the room a cursory glance and then knelt down, lifting the carpet and running her hands along the wooden floor until she felt the familiar grooves. She carefully lifted up the board to reveal a small hidden space under the floor boards. She let her fingers brush past the stack of love letters, the paper fragile from frequent handling, and took an unassuming leather-bound book. It wasn't a diary. She wasn't foolish enough to leave a record of her thoughts when there was even the slightest chance of discovery. No, it was a book she had borrowed from Athena. And hopefully the answer to her problems.

xxxxx

_He had to see her_. It was actually physically painful to be unable to see her. He had pursued women before, but never like this. Never while knowing the object of his affections was desperate to be with him as well. These moments were the worst, the times when he was angry with her for not loving him enough to fight harder. And yet, he wasn't fighting either. At her request, true, but he could have fought if he wanted to, if he wasn't so afraid of the repercussions. Of losing her.

He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows. Almost instantly, he recalled her lovely face, warm and adoring, but also harboring strength she had never been taught to cultivate. In his weakest moments, he considered leaving. But luckily, he was not completely unredeemable. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he promptly squelched it, feeling embarrassment flood through him for even considering the cowardly action. But he might have. Before her. She saw the good in him, the salvageable parts. _He needed her_.

xxxxx

Hope you're liking it so far. I'm kind of scattered without a beta. Or a plot outline. But that means I can get out updates faster. I don't know. Let me know what you think.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	5. A Prison of Insecurity

Do you want to know what my least favorite review is? When anonymous reviewers scream at me to "UPDATE!" without any constructive criticism whatsoever. That is why I love all of you for refraining from that. Life is a little crazy right now but once things get more settled, I will try my best to make this a monthly update.

Also, before I forget, I wanted to ask you something. What do you think of the idea of me writing original stories? I'd work on FictionPress or Figment or maybe even start working on a formal manuscript for a publisher. I promise I'd still keep working on Fanfiction. It's just that I feel like some part of me is creatively unfulfilled right now. Let me know what you think in a PM or in your review.

**Oh, and please vote in the poll on my profile.**

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

Her existence was beginning to be defined by the four walls of her room. It had been days since she'd last seen him, days since she'd spoken back to her mother for one of the few times in her life, and days since she'd been outside of the house. No, she wasn't officially being punished. But she knew it was the penalty for her behavior at the party, for her disobedience, and the feelings she couldn't control.

Persephone closed her eyes and conjured his face in her mind, the sound of his voice. She had been doing it more and more often lately. It calmed her down… made her feel safe, loved. Demeter just had a way of getting to her, coming up with a myriad of reasons why she shouldn't leave the house. She had a special way of making Persephone feel useless, like the things that she had already accomplished didn't matter. Demeter was just so good at preying on Persephone's insecurities until they loomed large and paralyzing in her mind. But she knew she had to be strong. She would never escape and make something of herself if she allowed her mother to affect her this way.

_Gaia, her head was throbbing_. Her body needed sleep, or at least some respite from the constant stress that plagued her. But she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself. Not when she was so close to getting what she wanted. She wouldn't let her physical limitations, insecurities, or fears get in her way.

Persephone turned her head swiftly at the sound coming from the direction of the window. It was almost like someone was scraping against the stone sides of the tower. She crossed the room and looked out, noticing nothing but the setting sun. That was, until a warm hand clasped hers.

"Apollo!" she cried in a horrified whisper as he climbed through the window and pulled her into his arms.

xxxxx

I know it's a very short chapter but I'm going to be very busy this month and I wanted to put something out for you.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	6. The Unexpected Visitor

I have realized that the mystery has been confusing for some readers. To clarify, Persephone is in love with character X. Hades is in love with character Y. Character X is not Hades. I'm now revealing that it is Apollo. Character Y is not Persephone. If I didn't mention the character's name in a section, that means it was one of the mystery characters and not Hades or Persephone. I've purposely kept the story limited to 4 characters' point-of-views to limit the confusion. Anyway, sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Life is ridiculous. College is ridiculous.

But, forward! I've missed this story. I love melodrama.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Much love, Cat

xxxxx

"Apollo, you shouldn't be here!" Persephone exclaimed even as her heart leapt at the sight of him. "What if someone sees you?" she asked anxiously, clinging to him while looking around the room nervously, as if someone was about to burst in at any moment. She was almost overwhelmed by contradictory impulses, the need to press closer to his reassuring strength and the fear of discovery pounding a violent beat in her chest.

"I couldn't bear it any longer. Without you I can't…" his voice trailed off as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He gazed at her so tenderly it almost frightened her. It was an awesome responsibility, being loved so much. He had hung his hopes and dreams on her. His happiness, his redemption, his faith, all lay on her shoulders. She carried them as best as she could, trying not to topple off the pedestal on which he had placed her.

"It's too much of a risk," Persephone said, shaking her head. She flew halfway to the door and then turned back, standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. "What if my mother finds us together?"

"Then we can finally face her," Apollo said, his youthful face fierce with determination as he went to her and took her hands in his. "Seeing how upset you were at the ball, watching Hades comfort you while I was forced to stay away to avoid suspicion…"

"I know, darling, but I feel like I'm so close to an answer. I just need more time," she pleaded, even as she took comfort in the way he was gently running his hands over her upper arms.

Apollo's voice took on a sharp edge. "There's so much we don't know about being gods. How can you expect-?"

She simply smiled at him in that quiet, sad way of hers. "I don't expect, my love. I just… hope." She held his face between her hands and stretched up to kiss him.

xxxxx

It was too much at first. Too raw, too intense. Too much. They were too hungry for each other, awkward in their passion, too fervent, then too tentative. Her fingers snagged in his golden hair. He cradled her in his arms too carefully. But then he shifted, and their bodies seemed to recognize each other once more. Her curves fit perfectly into the angles of his body as she sagged against him, drowning in the wildness, and the intimacy.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, gasping for air.

After a long pause, he spoke. "Have you- have you thought about our last meeting?" he asked softly.

She reached into her bodice and extracted the thin length of chain weighted by the small vial she always wore, and now, by the ring he had given her. "You know what my answer must be."

When she moved to undo the clasp of the necklace, he stilled her hands. "No, keep it. My offer still stands. Indefinitely."

He couldn't resist her shining eyes. Surrendering to their silent plea, he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

xxxxx

When I say melodrama, I mean melodrama.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	7. Desire and Salvation

OK. So the reviews for the last chapter taught me that no one likes Apollo/Persephone. There goes that plan. Maybe I'll write them their own story in the future. Or maybe not. I haven't decided yet. But for right now, can we try to accept them just a little? I promise there will be some interesting Hades/Persephone to come. And I promise I will give you at least a taste of romance between them. But I'm trying to do something a little different with this story.

I hope you'll like this chapter. Gosh darn it, sometimes a girl needs to write some smut. XD

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO GO VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE** and check out my **FORUMS **where I've been posting some possible story ideas for the future.

**And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love, Cat**

xxxxx

Persephone tasted the needin his kiss, something rich and dark and sensual, a commingling of his anger and his passion that swept aside her inhibitions. She felt overwhelmed with it, like a tiny ship tossed about in a turbulent and stormy ocean. She tore at his clothing, eager for the feel of his skin against hers, desperate to reassure herself that she had not conjured him in her loneliness and frustration.

The heat of his flesh seemed to sear her skin, yet she pressed closer. Apollo awoke a recklessness inside of her, a wildness that made her claw at his back with her fingernails. The tensile pressure of his tongue traced a silken wet path down her body, lingering on her most sensitive spots, teasing her desire into agony. She felt subject to his whims, to the capricious motion of that wicked tongue which coaxed her towards the edge but held her back from completion.

Persephone managed to gasp his name in a shattered breath. He paused in his gentle torment to look up at her as she continued to ache with the force of her unsatisfied desire. "Please," she whispered. "I need you."

A smiled curved his lips. He eased his way back up her body and entered her in one smooth motion, covering her lips with his and swallowing her helpless moans of pleasure as he began to move within her. Having quenched his fever for the taste of her, Apollo released her lips to press heated kisses along her neck.

Finally free to cry out, Persephone voiced her frustration with his leisurely pace. She dug her nails into his back, straining to lift her hips and urge him into an equivalent frenzy. "Gaia," she groaned, "Apollo, please!" She twisted awkwardly beneath him. "Help me! I can't… I need you to…" She bit her lip, almost crying in frustration. "Please, Apollo!"

He kissed her gently, forcing her to release her bottom lip from between her teeth. "I've got you sweetheart. Don't worry," he murmured as he quickened his rhythm. "I'll take care of you." He released her lips again to stare into her brilliant blue eyes as they shone with passion. "Don't worry. I've got you."

"Please," she said weakly as she felt the tension coiling ever tighter within her. "Please, I can't. Oh, I can't," she said, turning her head from side to side.

"I've got you, love. I know what you need," he reassured her, adjusting the angle of his thrusts until she stilled, beginning to whimper before finally letting herself slide into oblivion on a keening cry. She drifted back down feeling drained and languid as he found his own release, shuddering against her.

"I love you, Apollo," she whispered as he held her close.

"I love you, angel. You are my heart. My soul."

xxxxx

So I didn't want to use "angel" as it kind of mixes Christianity with Greek mythology but I couldn't come up with an equivalent term that would serve the same purpose.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love, Cat**


	8. Discoveries and Plans

I know it's taken me a long time to update. My life has been a mess. That's all I'll say on the matter. I have been reading a lot of garbage stories lately. It is surprisingly difficult to find something well-written. It's like I've been wading through a sea of exposition. Fair warning, I'm trying to do something here that might make this one of the worst things I've written for this site. But I hope you like it anyway.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

Persephone had fallen into a decline after Apollo departed. Of course, she had been the one to rush him out of the window, fearing that her mother might return at any moment. But she cherished each of those last seconds as his body grew smaller and smaller as he descended the tower until his blond head disappeared from view. Too exhausted by her emotions, Persephone had crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

xxxxx

Demeter was absolutely furious. The servant girl tasked with secretly keeping an eye on Persephone had reported that she had heard another voice room that afternoon. A male voice. The door had been locked and the thick stone walls and heavy wooden door had muffled the words. But the girl had dutifully described the indistinct cries and groans. She also mentioned her suspicion that they had been moving the furniture around due to the rhythmic creaking sound. Demeter pressed her lips together. She almost exclusively employed virginal demi-goddesses and nymphs, not wanting to pollute Persephone's mind with other influences. But it seemed that all her efforts had gone to waste.

Her new obligation was seeking out this mysterious man who dared to cross her and ending his relationship with her daughter as quickly as possible. It was no use confronting Persephone. She would only deny the charge and plead her innocence. And once Persephone knew that Demeter was aware of the existence of her lover, she might never discover his identity. No, Demeter need only wait. The fool thought he was still undetected. He would emerge soon enough.

xxxxx

Persephone wasn't having any luck with Athena's book. She had come to an obstruction she could not overcome, unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't visit Athena to ask for her help. Demeter detested all the children of Zeus's other relationships and believed, furthermore, that Athena was a bad influence. Persephone had barely managed to slip her half-sister a note and get her to lend her a book at the next major gathering of the gods. Of course, Athena had told her that the book was hers to keep but Persephone felt uncomfortable with the favor. She had not had much experience with people and her upbringing had taught her that few kind acts came without an expectation of reciprocation. Demeter wanted Persephone's unconditional love but her own love for her daughter was most decidedly conditional.

If only she could get another message to someone. But the next gathering wasn't for at least a few months and she wasn't sure if her mother would let her attend. Demeter doled out her consent for outings sparingly and a minor holiday might not qualify, especially after her recent outburst. And her mother had been acting oddly lately, making pointed but cryptic comments. She couldn't call upon Hermes or the other messengers of the gods. They were all loyal to Demeter, or at least they were too wise to consider crossing her.

She flipped through Athena's book aimlessly, her eyes scanning the pages she had already read many times. She traced the picture of Hypnos and reread the passage about communicating with the spirit of sleep through one's dreams. He was certainly beyond Demeter's dominion. But even if she could manage to contact him, what good would it do? _"Son of Nyx, Brother of Thanatos, […] he resides in the Underworld."_

Persephone jerked upright. The Underworld! Her Uncle Hades! His words were ringing in her ears._ I will always be here for you._

She had to try.

xxxxx

There. Happy now? I told you I'd be getting around to Hades and Persephone eventually.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	9. Hypnos

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, peanuts. This was supposed to be the one that would be easy to update. I've been distracted with other projects like my blog and my art projects but that's no excuse. I hope you like this update.

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

And as usual I'm using theoi as my source for my research.

xxxxx

Persephone's hands were trembling, causing the flame to flicker as she lit the incense wands. She felt as though her heart was in her throat even as it pounded with anxiety in her chest. The instructions in Athena's book had not been very precise and she had no idea if the incantation would work. As a direct descendant of one of the Protogenoi, Hypnos' magic was very powerful and it would take a powerful and therefore somewhat unpredictable and dangerous magic to call him from the land of eternal darkness. Persephone sprinkled the wine seasoned with herbs in a circle around her bed while murmuring the words to banish the Oneiroi and ensure a dreamless sleep. She burned the slips of paper she had written the summons on before removing her slippers and climbing into bed. After forcing herself to drink all of the wine-laced opium in the cup she drowsily continued to murmur the incantation before she finally slipped into sleep.

xxxxx

She heard the sound of wings. From the noise they made as they displaced the air around them with their flapping, Persephone guessed that they were large wings though she couldn't see anything to confirm or disprove her conclusion. In fact, she couldn't see anything at all. The darkness was more complete than anything she had ever experienced. Persephone felt a rush of cold air as the sound of the wings flapping grew louder and louder before they finally stopped. She wanted to open her eyes but she seemed to have lost all awareness of her body. She could not tell if her eyes were open or closed. All she knew was that she was sightless. She tried to speak but she emitted no sound. She didn't know if she had even parted her lips. She willed herself not to panic or to give into her frustration.

Suddenly she felt something brush against her arm. And then her back. As she seemed to awake to sensation she opened her eyes and found herself pressed against a man's bare chest, enclosed in the gigantic wings which grew from his shoulders.

"You do not belong in this realm," he said, his deep voice seeming to resonate inside of her head.

She tried to speak but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a wheezing breath.

"You do not belong in this realm," he repeated. This time she was looking into his face as he spoke and noticed that his lips had not moved.

_Please_, she thought. _I need to get a message to Hades._

His eyes widened slightly. "You are goddess?" he asked more kindly, or so she thought, his voice again seeming to come from inside of her skull.

_Yes,_ she thought, almost crying with relief._ Please tell my uncle that I need his help. Tell Hades that my mother is keeping me trapped here. _

"Where is 'here'?"

_In her house. My room is in the tower. I may be able to leave to tend the fields in a few days but she has been keeping me under close guard, coming up with excuses as to why I cannot leave, giving me her sleeping draughts to drink…_

Hypnos held up a hand. "I will tell Hades that you are being kept prisoner. But now you must go. You have already stayed too long."

Persephone was about to protest but she suddenly felt herself being sucked out of the protection of Hypnos' wings and thrown back into the darkness.

xxxxx

I have written a good old-fashioned magic or fantasy chapter in a long time so I hope you like what I've done with it.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	10. A Distant Conversation

So, a few months is the same as "soon," right? I know. I'm terrible. Cutting the author note short, I hope you like what I've finally managed to write. I promise we're going to get to the plot soon.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

"Persephone!"

Although the voice seemed to come from far away she could feel the urgency in each syllable.

"Persephone!"

She gasped for breath, jolting into a sudden disorienting awareness of her body. And yet, she wasn't awake. Before she could panic, she felt a pair of strong arms close around her.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Just breathe. Your body will adjust soon."

She recognized the voice but her senses seemed to be taking much longer to react and sense coherent messages to her brain. "Hades?" she said uncertainly before she coughed as her chest seized.

"Yes, my child. Don't try to speak yet. Just breathe."

As she filled her lungs with air, the world seemed to fall into place around her. The haziness faded until she could see the faint glow of an orb of light, dimly illuminating the space where she stood. She could feel the rough fabric of Hades' robes pressed against her cheek. Confident she was finally capable of speaking she ventured to voice the confusion that had overtaken her. "I don't understand. I haven't been able to cast the spell. I've been having difficulty falling asleep at night and I've been taking naps during the day instead…"

"I know. Hypnos has been searching for you."

Realizing she was still clinging to him, she pulled back to look into his face when she spoke. "I think my mother has…"

Hades placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, stilling her words. "I think I understand. But now is not the time to speak of such things. We do not have much time before I will be missed and the sun will rise in your realm."

Persephone paused for a moment, trying to distill all the thoughts churning in her brain into a sentiment she could express to her uncle in the short time they had. "I can't stay here with her any longer."

A shadow of something seemed to pass over his eyes, so quickly she almost believed that it had been imagined. "Then I shall have to take you away," he said, his deep voice sounding oddly rough and strained.

"Thank you," she whispered fervently, throwing herself into his arms and sagging against him as though she could no longer support the weight of her burdens.

"You have only to ask. I will always be here for you." Strangely, though she was enclosed in his arms, his voice once more sounded quite distant.

xxxxx

I think I might do a flashback in the next chapter to explain all the fiendishly clever hinting at the end of this chapter. But in the meantime… PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


	11. If Only

I realize the story has been confusing for some of you. This is why I love fanfiction, because I have the freedom to experiment and see what works and what doesn't. And because if you have an account, you can always message me with questions and I'll try my best to answer them. I started a project a while back on my forums, which you can easily get to by following the link on my profile. I went step by step through the first few chapters explaining all of the choices I made. My forums are not really active so I haven't been able to figure out if that's been helpful for anyone. I suggest checking out the board for this story if you've been confused and please let me know if you'd like me to continue analyzing the rest of the chapters.

xxxxx

Even if I do get around to analyzing the rest of the chapters it'll be awhile before I get to this one, so to avoid any confusion… this is a flashback chapter to when Hades and Hera were young.

xxxxx

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

"I can't stay here with him any longer."

"Then I shall have to take you away," Hades responded, a smile curving his lips even as his eyes remained sad.

Hera gave a pained smile in return. "Hades, you know I'd let you if I could but…"

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured, drawing her into his lap. He held her to him a bit too tightly, pressed his lips against her temple a bit too firmly as anger and frustration thrummed under his calm, controlled exterior. "Damn it," he said harshly. "I know."

Their gazes met, mirroring each other's heartbreak and yet also a solemn strength, a great reserve of stubbornness and constancy that could never be fully tapped no matter how far eternity stretched into the distance.

"If only…" she whispered, stopping herself as the tide of words threatened to choke her. If only things had been different. If only Zeus hadn't been so ruthless in his pursuit. If only they'd married sooner. If only they'd known how little time they would have. _If only…_ There were too many if only's. If she gave into the temptation to voice them all, she might never stop and the regret and longing might swallow her up whole. And so she reached out and touched his face as though grasping for a lifeline and pulled herself out of the depths.

He kissed her and she tasted his understanding. This man who in another life, a simpler, easier life, might have been hers. And yet, though she could never lay claim to him and give herself to him in turn, he was her partner. He shouldered the burdens of her life as she shared his. They knew each other as no one else ever would. And their love had created a son, a beautiful baby boy… who was now lost to them forever.

"Thank you," she murmured when he pulled back just far enough for the words to pass between their lips.

"You have only to ask. I will always be here for you," he said as he joined their lips once more.

_If only…_

xxxxx

OK, I swear we'll make some progress on the plot in the next chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed this quick flashback. Be sure to let me know about the forums and if they're of any help or interest.

Much love, Cat


	12. An Unexpected Development

Well, this experiment is going horribly. Does anyone like this story? Should I just go write that big Hades/Hera epic or try and reconnect with Hades and Persephone and just write them a by-the-book romance? Well, until I hear otherwise, I'm going to try and see this through. We are now entering the part of the story that will intersect with the myth. Yes, now, after 11 chapters. Sorry! I do hope you like what I've written.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat

xxxxx

Note: I was undecided about what kind of animal to go with as I don't have a ton of knowledge about Ancient Greek wildlife but I decided to take a cue from the tale of the Erymanthian Boar. I also chose to add in the scythe of Cronus. Let's say that because of Gaia it would be able to open up the earth and that Rhea might have gifted it to Hades. I don't know. I'll probably play with the idea more later.

xxxxx

Persephone hadn't been sure how best to proceed. Should she try and sneak past all of her mother's spies in the middle of the night? Should she pretend to be going somewhere and then slip away from her guards? In the end, she and Hades had decided the best course of action would be to tell the truth. Or a version of it. She had been on her best behavior for weeks and though her mother had initially been suspicious of her activities, Persephone was certain she had lured her into lowering her guard. They had actually been getting along, though only because Persephone acquiesced to everything Demeter asked, and though she was loathe to exploit her mother's new sense of trust, she knew that it had to be done to escape her influence. After much pleading and cajoling, Demeter had finally consented to allowing Persephone to survey the grain harvest without an escort. Persephone planned to meet Hades in one of the fields to discuss their next move.

A few miles from the house, she slipped into a copse of trees and removed the dark cloak from her satchel, making sure to conceal her face and every last strand of her notable golden hair before reemerging. Although Demeter had permitted this outing, Persephone knew better than to believe she had abandoned all wariness and she might still be commanding one of her spies to keep watch. Having left the house much earlier than their agreed upon meeting time, Persephone adopted a leisurely pace as she made her way to the field. It was a such a beautiful day. She took a moment to breathe in the scent of freshly tilled earth as she began to approach the mortals' crops and lifted her face slightly to feel the warmth of the sun. Allowing herself a small indulgence, she broke into a run as she tore through the stalks of grain, feeling them brush harmlessly past the thick fabric of her cloak as the momentum of her legs seemed to carry her to the promise of freedom. Reaching the end of the path she stopped, laughing breathlessly at her own folly. The joyfully reckless feeling that coursed through her reminded her of when Apollo had begun to court her.

xxxxx

Emerging from one of the caverns that led up to the mortal realm, Hades mentally prepared for his meeting with Persephone. He was not such a fool that he didn't see why her pleas for help would be so appealing to him. But he had to stop picturing her as a version of Hera that he could rescue. He was too old for fantasies of playing the gallant hero. Constantly drawing parallels between the two women was clouding his judgment.

He had turned the problem over in his mind since their last encounter in the dream realm and he thought he had devised a solution. There was a still an element of risk and either way, Demeter was sure to be furious but he was past caring about the censure of the other gods. He had effectively been ostracized since Zeus had at least attempted to put an end to his relationship with Hera. He cared little for what anyone might think.

Spying a cloaked figure from his position at the top of the hill, he was about to call out to her when he spotted something large and ominous stalking around the edges of the field. As the beast continued to approach, it took on the shape of a wild boar. Not wanting to frighten the creature into possibly attacking, Hades drew on the reins, spurring his team forward towards the sea of grain. Stalks of grain were trampled under the hooves of his massive horses as Hades' chariot charged towards Persephone. Though the gods were immortal, they were not invulnerable and the boar might be able to do a great deal of damage.

Hearing the thunder of hooves, Persephone turned to greet her uncle. Her eyes widened as she took in the imposing figure racing towards her with a fierce expression. His features seemed set in stone but his eyes were wild with determination and fury. Persephone let out a helpless cry as the stallions threatened to overtake her.

It was at that moment that the boar chose to charge.

Unable to conceive of an alternate remedy in the moment, Hades changed course and reached out a strong arm to sweep Persephone up into the chariot beside him. He raised the scythe of Cronus and used it to strike the ground, opening up a chasm in the earth into which they descended.

xxxxx

Not editing or overthinking. Just writing it and going with it. I hoped you liked my attempt at an action chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Much love, Cat


End file.
